Musa White and the seven friends
by Whiteling
Summary: Complete! R & R! Beautiful Musa flees into the woods from her jealous stepmother Queen Narissa and befirends seven lovable friends.
1. The fairest of all

Musa White

**AN: Just like I said, here's**** one of the Disney parodies. On my polls, I see most of you have voted for a soap opera and Thumbelina, although that might take some work. Just keep voting. Anyway here's my parody of snow White and the seven dwarves enjoy!**

--

_Once upon__ a time there lived a lovely little princess named Musa. Her vain and wicked stepmother, Queen Narissa, feared that one day Musa's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed the princess in rags and forced her to work as a scullery maid._

_Each day, __Queen Narissa consulted a magic mirror: "Magic mirror on the wall, Who is the fairest one of all?"_

…_and as long as the mirror answered, _

"_You, my queen, are the fairest one of all."_

_Musa was safe from __Narissa's wicked jealousy._

--

In a castle on top a mountain inside a chamber room, an imposing woman steps up in front of a large mirror. She wore purple robes and a long indigo cape; her hair was black and wavy, her eyes were brown and had red lips and she wore a silver crown atop her head. This was Narissa, the evil Queen.

"Slave in the magic mirror, I summon thee!" Narissa commanded, raising her arms for emphasis.

"What is thy will my Queen?" the Mirror (From the Shrek movies) asked.

"Magic mirror tell me do, tell your mistress tell her true; answer me, obey my call… who is the loveliest of all?"

"Thou art fairer than all who are here, Lady Queen," it said. "But behold, a pretty young pixie I see... Rags cannot hide her musical voice nor her spirited grace. Alas, she is more fair then thee."

Narissa glared at the mirror and folded her arms, furious that any woman or girl would dare be more beautiful than she.

"Alas for the poor miserable wretch!" she scoffed, "Reveal me her name."

"Eyes blue as the night sky, hair black as night, skin as pale as ivory…"

Narissa realized who it was before the mirror even finished. "Musa!" she gasped

--

Outside in the courtyard, there was a lovely young Asian woman with blackish blue hair tied up in long pigtails and deep blue eyes. Despite the ragged robes she wore, they did nothing to lessen her beauty.

She was scrubbing the stone steps and scamping a tune to pass the time. A moment of doing this, Musa picked up her bucket and walked over to a well and tossed a coin in.

"Hey, you guys wanna know a secret?" she asked five bluebirds sitting on the well. They nodded.

"You promise not to tell?" the fairy questioned, winking.

The birdies nodded again.

Musa: _**We are standing by a wishing well**_

_**Make a wish into the well**_

_**That's all you have to do**_

_**And if you hear it echoing**_

_**Your wish will soon come true**_

Now Musa was the fairy of music. So naturally she loves dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite was the concert flute. And she had a lovely singing voice.

Musa: _**I'm wishing (I'm wishing)**_

_**For the one I love**_

_**To find me (to find me)**_

_**Today (today)**_

_**I'm hoping (I'm hoping)**_

_**And I'm dreaming of**_

As she sang, right outside behind the castle wall was a young man with brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark short-sleeved hooded jacket with dark gray shoulder and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. On his belt was a large key sheathed like a sword. His name was Sora, keeper of the keyblade.

He stopped walking when he heard her singing.

"Where's that coming from?" he asked, looking up at the castle wall.

Musa: _**The nice things (the nice things)**_

_**He'll say (he'll say)**_

The young fairy was too busy singing that she didn't notice Sora climbing up the wall and smiling upon seeing her.

Musa: _**I'm wishing (I'm wishing) **_

_**For the one I love **_

_**To find me (to find me) **_

_**Today **_

Sora: _**Today!**_

The keyblade wheilder had walked right up beside her and joined in the song catching her by surprise.

"Whoa!" Musa gasped, staring at Sora.

"Hey."

The fairy of music, however, turned and ran to the door leading to a tower.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you - -" cried Sora as Musa began to run. "No, wait!"

Musa carefully stood by the window just in time to hear Sora begin to sing.

Sora: _Now that I found you_

_Hear what I have to say._

_**One song**_, _**I have but one song**_

_**One song**_, _**Only for you**_

The song was so romantic, Musa blushed. She looked down at herself then walked out the balcony to gaze down at Sora.

Sora: _**One heart**_

_**Tenderly beating**_

_**Ever entreating**_

_**Constant and true**_

_**One love**_

_**That has possessed me**_

_**One love**_

_**Thrilling me through**_

However, someone wasn't happy that Musa had admirer: Up in the left tower, Queen Narissa scowled and closed the curtains furiously.

Sora: _**One song**_

_**My heart keeps singing**_

_**Of one love**_

_**Only for you**_

Musa then held a dove, kissed it then had it fly down to Sora. The dove flushed then delivered Musa's kiss to Sora and flew away.

Sora then looks up at Musa, who smiled at him as she disappears behind the curtains.

--

**AN: That's it for now but I'll update as soon as I can.**** In the meantime just review but remember if I see any flames they will be deleted or used as my personal allergy tissues.**


	2. Into the woods

**AN: I see I got little reviews on this and on my other parody fic compared to my '**_Snow white: Fairest one of all_**' parody. Oh come on, people, at least review on the others too, please! I'll finish the other one soon…**

--

Hours later in the throne room, Narissa was seated upon the throne that once had belonged to Musa's father. Before her stood a bald man that with three eyes, the third placed on his forehead. He wore a forest green martial arts robes; the rims and sash were red. His name was Tien Shinhan.

"Your orders are to take her far into the forest," the Queen said to him, "Where she may pick all the wildflowers she wants…"

Tien nodded, "Yes, your majesty."

"And once you're there, when the time is right, you will _kill_ her!"

This order shocked the warrior completely, the queen was actually asking him to have her stepdaughter murdered?

"What?!" Tien cried, "But your majesty, Musa is king's daughter, how can you—"

"Silence!" snapped Narissa, "You'll follow my orders as I see fit unless you wish Chaozu to suffer the consequences of your actions.

This remark made Tien hang his head in both shame and submission, "Yes, your highness."

"However, to be sure you've finished the task, bring me back Musa's heart as token…in this." Queen Narissa said, holding out a scary-looking box; one with a remarkable resemblance to the fabled chest of demons.

--

Afterwards, it was midday, and Musa was allowed to wear her favorite clothing. She now wore her trademark red one-shoulder top, baggy jeans and a purple armband on her left arm. Outside, she began to gather wild-flower while softly singing Sora's love song. Tien was standing about six feet away, watching grimly.

"Kehaar! Now where have ye gone?" A female Irish-accented voice called out. This made Musa look around. It had come from a small Umber brown mouse doe with Ochre eyes.

Curious, Musa carefully kneeled down so as not to frighten her.

"Yo, how ya doing?" Musa gently asked. "I'm Musa."

"'Ello Musa, I'm called Hannah," the lady mouse looked up at the fairy, sniffed her a little and aid, "And I know you're not a genuine human child."

Musa blinked in surprise, "How can you tell?"

"Simple, you've got that unusual smell about ya, child."

"What smell?"

"The very smell of someone who's flown through the heavens, into the four winds and back."

While the two females talked, when Musa's back was to him, Tien carefully pulled out an athame and began approaching.

"Your gull friend can't be too far," Musa was telling Hannah.

Right on cue there was a loud, 'Ee-yaah!' up in the sky.

Musa looked up to see a black-headed seagull flying overhead.

She turned to Hannah, "Is that him?"

Closer and closer Tien approached looking somber.

The fairy of music watched as the female mouse climbed upon her seagull friend, _Kehaar_**'**s back.

"Goodbye Musa, I'll see you again!" Hannah waved to Musa as _Kehaar_ flew away.

As Musa waved goodbye to her new forest friends, a shadow fell over her. She turned right in time to see Tien holding up the athame. She screamed and held up her hands in defense if only to try and stun him with her powers.

But it wasn't necessary as Tien just dropped the blade and shook his head.

"No, I can't!" he cried, he then bowed to her in submission. "Oh princess, I ask your forgiveness! Listen to me, you've got to get as far away from here as you possibly can!""

Now this completely confused the young woman. "What? What're you talking about?"

"She's insane, completely mad with jealousy and she'll stop at nothing to see you destroyed."

Musa took a step back in shock, "Who does?"

"Your stepmother, Queen Narissa!"

"The queen?!" Musa cried, "But it can't be!"

"There is no mistake, princess, you must run!"

"But what about you?" cried Musa, "Narissa'll kill you for not finishing the job!"

Tien just motioned to the woods, "Never mind me, just run!"

Musa hugged him in gratitude, "I won't forget this, good luck."

"Thank you, now go!"

She didn't need telling twice, at once she tore across the hill and straight into the woods.

Inside, the woods looked quite frightening. Spooky eyes seemed to watch Musa wherever she walked and she could swear to hear sinister voices whispering lecherously to one another, "She's alone. . . ".

At one point she heard one voice whisper alluringly, "Come clossser…closssser…."

Finally after much running through the woods, she collapsed to the ground, exhausted and terrified.

Eventually sunlight pored in through the treetops and out of the woods came a large variety of animals

There was an entire warren of wild rabbits, a red-tailed hawk, a European badger, a few fruit bats, squirrels, hedgehogs and many more.

One plump, auburn rabbit named Strawberry approached Musa cautiously sniffing, her.

The fairy looked up briefly and cried out in surprise, the reaction made all the animals rush back into their hiding places.

"No, please don't go," Musa begged, "I'm not gonna hurt anyone. Look I'm sorry if I scared you but you have got no idea of what I've just been through. What d'you guys do when things go wrong?"

Two sparrows, Trill and Warble chirp softly as if inspiring Musa to sing along. And their encouragement helped her sing a cheery little tune.

Musa: _**With a smile and a song**_

_**Life is just a bright sunny day**_

_**Your cares fade away**_

_**And your heart is young**_

Some more forest animals began approaching wondering this new sound is coming from.

_**With a smile and song**_

_**All the world seems to waken anew**_

_**Rejoicing with you**_

_**As the song is sung**_

A red squirrel named Tassle approached Musa confidently.

Musa: _**There's no use in grumbling**_

She made to pat the squirrel head on the head but Tassel took off.

Musa: _**When raindrops come tumbling**_

_**Remember you're the one**_

Now she gently reaches out to pet a brown runt rabbit, Fiver, who cringes slightly but calms down once understanding that Musa won't hurt him.

_**Who can fill the world with sunshine**_

She gets a similar reaction from the large female badger Bark, who also allowed Musa to pet her.

_**When you smile and you sing**_

_**Everything is in tune and it's spring**_

_**And life flows along**_

_**With a smile and a song**_

The animals all chattered happily for the fairy of music.

"Well, I'm feeling a whole lot better now the only question is, where am I gonna spend the night?" Musa then questioned

At her comment, all the forest animals exchanged knowing glances, huddled together whispering. A lean, cinnamon colored rabbit, stepped up to Musa. Hazel was his name and he was the chief rabbit of Watership down and Fiver's loyal brother.

"I believe that we know of a place for you to stay," he said.

"Really?" Musa said her face brightening. "Can you...please show me where?"

There came excited chattering then the much smaller animals tugged at Musa's pant legs.

"Of course," said a wheat-colored buck rabbit, Dandelion, the accomplished storyteller of Hazel's warren, "Just follow our lead!"

A coppery young rabbit with large olive-colored eyes named Pipkin nodded, "We'll show you the way Musa!"

That said all the animals began leading Musa into the woods.

--

**AN: OK, ****there's the update I'll get the next chappie up soon, just keep up reviewing! The forest animals I've put in the fic are from the cartoon series of Watership Down; despite everyone else badmouthing it, I find it much more dramatic and thankfully less gory. Don't get me wrong, the film's a classic although I've yet to read the book, from what I've been told it's a wonderful story. **


	3. A place to stay

Soon the forest animals lead Musa into a large open area where a cozy cottage was located.

"It's pretty cute," Musa smiled, "Wonder who lives there?"

"We don't know," replied a lean, grey fierce looking rabbit doe named Spartina, "When Frith in is the sky there's no one about, and no one else dares approach it during Inlé."

They all crossed the small bridge over the brook. Musa made herself as presentable as possible and knocked on the door.

"Yo! Anybody home?" she called, she then opened the door realizing it was open. "Hey, mind if we come in?"

Still, no one answered.

Musa looked around the dark, unkempt rooms, "Hmm, looks like this place was dumped before stereos were invented."

The animals were a little hesitant to enter a place that was likely to be inhabited by creatures that would hunt them, but they trusted Musa so they followed cautiously.

Musa is then seen looking over at a dinner table with exactly seven chairs, "Seven chairs. So I bet there's about seven little kids living here." She picked up a dusty plate,. "And not very tidy ones at that. Look at that broom."

The camera pans over to an old broom with three little hedgehogs shaking their heads at Musa's comment.

"Ya'd think their mom would…" Musa suddenly paused, realizing what she was saying. "Wait. . . Maybe they don't have a mom either. . . meaning they're orphans."

We see a flaxen colored doe, named Primrose and her three rabbit kittens shake their heads mournfully. Then the three kittens: Gillier, Snowdrop and Mallow nuzzle their mother sadly, and she nuzzles them back.

Then Musa spoke a little more optimistically, "Okay then, here's what we're gonna do: we're gonna clean up their crib and maybe they'll let me stay until I find another place to live."

She pointed to a fawn, Bambi, Dandelion, Hawkbit, Thumper and Strawberry. "Right now, you guys wash the dishes." To Tassle, Blackberry, Marigold and Primrose she said, . "You tidy up the room." To the rest she said. "You clean the fireplace." Then Musa picked up the dusty broom. "And I'll sweep up the floors."

As the fairy and forest critters began to clean up, a song began.

Musa: _**Just whistle while you work**_

_**And cheerfully together**_

_**We can tidy up the place**_

_**So hum a merry tune**_

_**It won't take long**_

_**When there's a song**_

_**To help you set the pace**_

_**And as you sweep the room**_

_**Imagine that the broom**_

_**Is someone that you love and soon**_

_**You'll find them dancing to the tune**_

After the last verse, Musa saw Thumper and Hawkbit holding the plates to Bambi who was licking them while Strawberry and Dandelion dried them with their ears and paws.

"Whoa, hold it, fellas! Put 'em in the sink!" Musa said to them

Musa: _**When hearts are high**_

_**The time will fly**_

_**So whistle while you work**_

The rabbits and fawn pushed the dishes in the sink and turned on the sink.

Meanwhile Tassle and another squirrel were sweeping the dust on the floor with their bushy tails. They lifted a rug and put it under it. Then Musa caught them. "Uh-uh, not under the rug!"

They saw a mouse hole. They started sweeping the dust in the hole but it blew into Hannah, who reprimanded them and began sweeping it away.

While Musa was dusting the piano, the birds Trill and Warble and two seagulls, Kehaar and Gluck were dusting the shelves. One of the kittens, Mallow, lifted a music box and to their surprise it started playing.

The rabbit does were making a centerpiece on the table. Marigold was putting the flowers in the vase. At the doorway, Musa was handing Bigwig and Campion, a bunch of dirty clothes. The two owsla bucks hopped out with the huge pile trying their best not to drop them.

Outside, they both put the clothes in a pond, since the house had no washing machine.

Musa: _**So just whistle while you work**_

The new friends continued to clean up the house long after sunset.

------------

Meanwhile in a mine full of shining jewels, seven male friends were happily digging and singing.

The first was large Japanese bobtail cat with sky-blue eyes named Gordon. The second was Indian elephant in boy scout clothes named Raj. The third was blue Pac man ghost imaginary friend named Blooregard Q. Kazoo aka Bloo.

The fourth one was a tall, red imaginary friend with only one arm and one good eye. His name was Wilt. The fifth was Brazilian spider monkey named Lazlo.

The sixth was a small rhino named Clam. The seventh and last one was another imaginary friend, this one a large purple minotaur beast wearing grey pants.

The males: _**We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through**_

_**To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we like to do**_

Lazlo: _**It ain't no trick to get rich quick**_

Bloo: _**If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick**_

Wilt: _**In a mine**_

(_**In a mine**__)_

Raj: _**In a mine**_

(_**In a mine**__)_

All four: _**Where a million diamonds**_

Echo: _**Shine!**_

We see Clam riding a cart full of jewels being pulled by a deer.

Friends: _**We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig from early morn till night**_

Clam saw a fly coming toward him and he used tried to swat it away, he missed and hit the deer which started kicking the cart while Clam was still on it. "Hey!" he cried.

Friends: _**We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up everything in sight**_

Wilt: **We dig up diamonds by the score**

Clam: **A thousand rubies, sometimes more**

Gordon, meanwhile, was at a table, he picked up a diamond and gently tapped it with a hammer and it made a 'ding' sound. "Aye, just right." He said, setting it down on the table.

Lazlo: _**But we don't know what we dig 'em for**_

Friends: _**We dig dig dig a-dig dig**_

Then Gordon picked up a big red diamond and tapped it, but it made a loud 'clunk' sound, making the cat cringe. "Ahh, it's false."

He tossed it over his shoulder. While Eduardo swept it up in his dustpan. "¡Lo tengo!" and he tossed it into the trash. Then walked up to Gordon, who was observing the diamonds closely; he looked at two diamonds sitting on the table and got an idea.

He tapped Gordon on the shoulder, the cat turned around, and saw Eduardo with the diamonds in his eyes. "No es bonito?"

Gordon gave him a pointed look, "Now you know they're not toys, Eduardo!" He said sternly, gently smacking the side of Eduardo's head, causing the diamonds to fall out.

Then the clock struck five in the afternoon and the alarm rang.

Gordon: _**Heigh-ho!**_

Lazlo, Raj, Wilt, and Bloo: _**Heigh-ho!**_

Friends: _**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**Heigh-ho**_

The other friends left for the exit.

Friends: _**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**It's home from work we go**_

_(Whistle)_

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**It's home from work we go**_

_(Whistle)_

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_(Whistle)_

Eduardo and Gordon each threw a bag of jewels inside, as they did Eduardo accidentally threw himself inside but he came out and locked up then remembered to leave the key. Next, we see the seven friends walking down the trail in single filed singing.

The Friends: _**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**Heigh-ho hum**_

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**It's home form work we go**_

_(Whistle)_

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**It's home from work we go**_

_(Whistle)_

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**It's home from work we go**_

_(Whistle)_

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-h**__**o. . .**_

**AN: OK, those are the guys and Musa's soon-to-be friends in the next chappie. Just put it on story alert to know ehen it's updated. R & R!**


	4. Friends arrive home

By nightfall, Musa and the animals have finished cleaning and gone exploring upstairs with the animals.

"Hm, cute beds." Musa remarked. "And check it, they have their names carved on them."

"Gordon, Lazlo, Eduardo, Bloo." Musa read, the names and laughed. "Funny names for little kids… Raj, Wilt, clam…" She then yawned. "Man, cleaning up sure made me sleepy."

She laid down on the beds and fell asleep. The birds put the covers on her. They all fell asleep on the beds, worn out themselves until they heard singing in the distance.

Friends: _**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

Everyone except Musa awoke

Friends: _**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**It's home from work we go**_

(Whistle)

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

"What is that?" questioned Strawberry, "What's going on?"

"Must be the owners, we best take our leave," answered Hazel.

The forest critters all rushed outside and hid in the bushes.

"Shouldn't we let Musa know?" Pipkin asked Hazel.

The Watership rabbit chief shook his head, "No need. If they're who I think they are, they'll do her no harm."

Now the seven friends were all returning home from their work as you now know.

Authors: _**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**It's home from work we go**_

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

_**It's home from work we go**_

(Whistle)

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

"Great gophers!" Gordon suddenly shouted and stopped right in his tracks making everyone bump right into each other. "The lights are on!"

Quickly they all hid behind a tree and looked out as if expecting to be attacked at any minute. "Holy lion." They all said.

"Look at that, the door's and smokes coming out of the chimney." Lazlo said.

"There's something in there." Wilt said.

"It may be a ghost or a goblin."

"Or a demon." Gordon said.

"Or a dragon." said Raj.

"Call it a hunch." Bloo said dramatically, scowling in suspicion. "But trouble's brewing."

The seven friends all exchanged glances in agreement.

"Alright everyone gather 'round." Gordon spoke up. "Use 'the element of surprise' and take it with our wits and knowledge." Everyone stared at him with confused looks and he sighed. "We'll sneak up on it."

"Oh." They all replied.

"Follow me."

The white and orange cat led them to the house and went in. They looked around and they tiptoed carefully inside. Just as Eduardo walked in, he accidentally slammed the door, startling everyone. The others all picked up their tools as weapons but calmed down when they it was Eduardo.

"Shh!"

"I sorry!" Eduardo apologized and shushed the door, "Shh!"

"Now listen closely." whispered Gordon. "Here's the plan: we search every nook and cranny, leave no stone unturned or shelf unchecked. In other words, search everywhere."

They all split up and looked through different parts of the house, unaware that the seagulls Kehaar and Gluck were watching.

It didn't take long for the gang to realize that the house had been cleaned up.

"See, somebody's got it in for us!" Bloo yelled.

"The sink is empty." Raj said. "Somebody stole our dishes!"

"No they're not." Lazlo piped up, pointing at the open cupboard, "They're in the cupboard."

Then Eduardo walked over to the stove. "Hey amigos, something is cooking!" He sniffed the pot. "Smells yummy."

"Let's taste it then!" Lazlo eagerly grabbed a spoon, when Bloo stopped him.

"Are you nuts?! It might be poisoned!" The steam came out of the pot and the lid made a rattling sound.

"Told ya so!" Bloo answered.

Gordon looked over the nicely fixed up dinner table, "And look at the table."

Wilt saw a vase full of flowers. "Hey look, flowers." He said sniffing them. "And they're goldenrods."

"Wilt." Raj began unsurely. "I don't think…"

"Aw Raj, what harm can it do?"

"You know perfectly well that I-I-I…Oh no." Raj began to sneeze until the gang pulled him down. "Thank you… AH-CHOOOOOOOOO!"

He suddenly sneezed and a great breeze shot out of his trunk, blowing the others against the wall.

"Shhh!" They all whispered in unison.

Bloo stomped up over to Raj. "Oh nice work, why don't you just announce the whole forest we're here?"

"You know it's not my fault I-I…oh-oh. It's coming again" Raj tried to explain until he was about to sneeze again.

This made the friends all jump on him and tie up his trunk momentarily.

"There! That should hold it!" said Gordon

Raj sighed, "Thank you . . . I think."

They shushed him again.

Kehaar and Gluck exchanged sneaky smiles; why not play a little joke on the skittish friends just for fun?

They knocked on the walls with their beaks, causing the gang to freeze in their tracks.

"What was that?" Lazlo asked.

Bloo whispered. "Dunno, but it's in here, in this very room."

The seagulls then smirked and shrieked. This caused the seven friends to scramble around the house and pick different hiding spots in fright.

Raj dove into an empty old pot, Lazlo behind the sofa, Wilt hid behind the column, Eduardo under a pile of potatoes, Clam behind a pile of wood, Bloo under the rug, and Gordon came out from under the stairs.

They then went over to the stairs, upon hearing soft breathing.

"It's up there." whispered Gordon.

"In the bedroom." Wilt whispered.

"I hope they haven't found my marshmallows yet!" Raj whimpered.

"Alright now someone has to go up and chase it down."

Eduardo thought aloud. "Who's gonna do that?"

Everyone turned to look at him, Eduardo looked over his shoulder to see no one and it sunk into his head.

He tried to walk away, but Raj and Bloo pulled him back. Then Gordon handed him a flashlight. "Here take it." Then they all pushed the purple imaginary friend up the stairs.

When Eduardo took a step forward, the stair creaked. He yelped and jumped forward, looked back down and saw the others downstairs.

"Don't be afraid lad, we're right behind ya." Gordon reassured him.

"Yeah, right behind ya." The others said in unison giving the thumbs up.

Eduardo gulped nervously and gave a thumb up. He continued upstairs and when he got to the room, he peeked through the door.

"Hola?? I mean no harm." He went inside. Then he heard yawning. It was only Musa stretching underneath the covers, but he doesn't know that, all he could see was a figure moving.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed and rushed right out the door.

"It's happening!" Bloo shouted.

In his frantic flight, Eduardo bumped into them and they all tumbled downstairs. They each shot like a rocket out the door but Eduardo got locked in. He tried to open it in a panic, but it was being held shut by the others. When he finally pulled it back, he fell backwards into some pots and junk that made him look like a monster.

---------------

Outside, the others were hiding in the bushes getting ready to attack.

"Here it comes." whispered Lazlo.

"Now's our chance." Wilt whispered.

When Eduardo ran below them, they all jumped and started attacking him with their pick axes and clubs.

"Everyone desist!" Gordon called out. "It's Eduardo!"

"Ay caramba. . ." Eduardo said dazedly.

"Did you see it?" Gundam Knight asked.

"Si!" Eduardo cried.

"How big is it?" Lazlo asked.

"Grande!"

"Was it a dragon?" Bloo asked.

"Si! Si!"

"Did it have horns?" Raj asked.

"Pointy ones!"

"Was it breathing fire?" Wilt asked.

"Was it drooling?" Clam asked.

"Mucho!"

"What was it doing?" Lazlo asked.

Eduardo then did a sleeping motion with his hands.

"So it's a monster asleep in our beds?" Gordon guessed.

"Let's get it!" Bloo said, pulling out a baseball bat.

"While it's still sleeping." nodded Raj

"Well then it's now or never." Gordon agreed, signaling them to follow.

They all lifted their weapons and began headed for the house.

Up in the tree, Tassel giggled, "Groundlings, they're all crazy."

**AN: Uh-huh the boys are in for a big surprise, don't forget to put story alert so you guys can know when the fic's been updated.**


	5. New friends and Wash up

Once inside the room, the friends peeked through the door and tiptoed inside. They backed away slowly when they saw Musa stretch under the covers.

"It covers three whole beds." Wilt remarked.

"Let's finish it before it wakes up." Gordon said.

"Which end do we kill?" Lazlo loudly said.

"Shh!"

Gordon walked up to the bed and signaled the others to go around it. They all raised their weapons and Gordon swiftly removed the blanket. They swung but stopped quickly when they finally saw Musa.

"Well, bless my soul!" Gordon said smiling.

"What is it?" Lazlo asked confused.

"Why, it's a girl."

"She's quite pretty." Raj commented

"Very pretty!" Clam nodded.

"Just like an angel." Wilt said blushing.

"An angel?!" Bloo said in disbelief. "She's a girl, and all girls are full of wicked wiles."

"What are wicked wiles?" Lazlo asked confused.

"I… don't know, but it's true. True I tell ya!"

"Shh!" Gordon whispered to Bloo. "Will you keep you voice down? You'll wake her up."

"So let her! She doesn't belong here anyway!"

Then Musa began to stir.

"She's moving!" cried Eduardo.

"She's waking up!" Lazlo yelped

"What do we do?" Raj asked.

"Take cover!" Gordon suggested quickly.

And they all hid behind the foot of the bed just in time as Musa woke up and started stretching.

"Oh man. . . ." She yawned. "I wonder if the children are…"

She paused to see some eyes peering at her over the ends of the beds. She yelped in surprise and the friends ducked, then they raised their heads again.

"Hey. . . you're all toons!" Musa remarked, a smile forming.

They shyly stood up not saying anything.

"So, how do you do?" Musa asked.

No one answered.

"I said how do you do?"

"How do you do what?" Bloo asked confused.

"Oh good, you can talk. Don't tell who you guys are just yet, gimme a chance to guess." She looked at them. "I know, you're Gordon."

Gordon chuckled. "Aye, lass… that's correct."

"And you're Wilt." Musa said, gazing up at the tall imaginary friend.

Wilt started turning red. "Heh-heh, yeah."

"And you're…" Musa saw Raj about to sneeze. "You're Raj, right?"

"Absolutely!" he said raising his fez in greeting.

They laughed and Musa looked at Clam. "And you… I bet you're Clam."

"How'd you guess?" smiled the little rhino.

Musa looked at Lazlo. "And you must be…"

"Lazlo, miss, that's me!" He pointed to Eduardo. "And this is Eduardo."

"¡Hola!" Eduardo waved shyly.

Musa smiled and she saw Bloo giving her a suspicious glare. "Oh, you must be Bloo."

Everyone laughed except for Bloo.

"Hardy-har-har." Bloo sarcastically said. "We already know our names, can we please focus? Who is she and what's she doing here?"

"Alright. Er, what is your name lass?" Gordon asked kindly.

"Oh right, sorry. I'm Musa of the Harmonic Nebula."

"Musa, the princess?!" The friends all shouted in surprise.

"The very same one." Musa winked, she snapped her fingers causing a stream of music flow out in bright colors.

"Well, princess," Gordon began. "We're honored… we're."

"Mad as hornets!" Bloo called out.

"Mad as hornets!" Gordon shouted, then there was a record scratch and he said. "No we're not!" Gordon glared at Bloo "Great gophers, stop putting words in me mouth, Bloo!"

"Aw shut it and just tell her hit the road already!"

"Please don't send me away." Musa begged. "If you do, she'll get me."

"_Get you_?!" The friends shouted.

"Who?" Clam asked.

"My Stepmother Queen Narissa."

"Narissa!"

"She's a big mean-meanie!" Eduardo shouted.

"Bad to the bone!" Clam shouted.

"She's a dark witch! I'm warning ya!" Bloo shouted dramatically. "If that old hag finds out she's here, she'll swoop down and wreak her vengeance on us!"

"But she doesn't even know where I am let alone with who." Musa said with a grin.

"Oh, she don't? She knows everything; she can even make herself invisible. POOF!" He startled Gordon. "She might even be in this room right now."

Fearful, Eduardo looked around, even picking up the jelly beans in the process much to their chagrin.

"She'll never find me here, and if you let me stay, I'll keep the house in shape. I can wash, decorate, clean, and cook."

"Cook?!" The friends all cried out excitedly at the last part.

"Can you make picante pie? Er, pooka pie?" Gordon asked.

"Pecan pie!" Lazlo and Wilt said correcting him.

"Yes, that one."

"Sure, and pasta and pizza and pumpkin pie."

"Pumpkin pie?" The friends asked excitedly.

"Hooray! She stays!" Everyone except Bloo cheered.

-------------

Musa raced downstairs to the stove, lowered the heat and stirred the food in the pot, and Musa tasted it and noticed the friends watching from upstairs.

They sniffed three times. "Ahhh. Soup! Hooray!" They shouted as they ran downstairs towards the table and began fighting over the food and silverware.

"Uh-uh-uh! Just a sec!" Musa called and the friends immediately stopped. "Dinner's not ready yet; you guys still have time to wash."

"Wash?" The friends wondered confusedly.

"I knew it. I knew there was a catch." Bloo said.

"Or maybe you have washed." Musa said to them.

"Perhaps we… I mean yes, perhaps we have." Gordon told her.

"Yeah, when?" She asked with a knowing grin.

"When? Well… uh… we… Recently."

The rest agreed quickly. "Yeah recently."

"Oh… _recently_." Musa said playfully. "Then let's see those hands."

This made the gang back away looking guilty.

"Let me see your hands." Musa demanded.

Gordon gave in and showed her his dirty paws. "Gordon, I'm surprised." Gordon put his hands behind his back again and chuckled.

Musa looked at Wilt. "Come on, let's see." Wilt showed her his right hand, which was the only one he had,. "Oh Wilt, my, my , my."

"And you?" Lazlo tried his monkey hands against his uniform, but they were still dirty. "It's worse than I thought."

Eduardo showed his hands/hooves showed his hands sheepishly. Next Clam slowly showed his hands.

"Major shock!" said Musa, making Clam hide his hands rapidly and blush.

While she was looking at Raj, Bloo looked at his dirty hands and pouted.

"Now all of you go straight downstairs and wash or no dessert." Musa strictly said to them, pointing to the door.

"Let's go lads," Gordon walked out first and the other followed outside.

Eduardo was the last in the line but then he bumped into a wall, and he grins embarrassedly rushing out.

Bloo just remained where he was his arms folded.

"Well? Aren't you going to wash?" Musa asked him when he ignored her she said with a smirk, "What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Bloo spun around, glared and stuck his tongue out at her. Then he stubbornly moved towards the door but ran face first into a column.

"Ouch! Are you okay?" Musa asked him in sympathy.

"I'm fine!" Bloo snapped, slamming the door behind him. Once outside took a seat on a barrel and frowned. "Women." He mumbled to himself. Then he saw the others slowly approaching a tub of water.

"Be bold lads!" Gordon said nervously. "No need to be nervous."

Lazlo ran his finger through the water. "Gosh, it's wet."

Raj touched the water and started shivering. "And it's cold!"

"Do we have to?" Eduardo asked.

"Well, it'll please the princess." Gordon explained.

"I'll take the chance for her." Lazlo said.

"Me too!" The others agreed.

Bloo rolled his eyes. "Oh great her charms already working on them!"

"Bah! Don't listen to him." Gordon told the others. "Come on now lads."

Gordon: _**Step up to the tub **_

_**It ain't no disgrace **_

_**Just pull up y**__**er sleeves **_

_**And get up in place **_

_**Then scoop up the water **_

_**And rub it on y**__**er face **_

_**An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle **_

_**Ud-dle-un-dum **_

_**Pick up the soap **_

_**Now don't try to bluff **_

_**Work up the lather **_

_**An' when you got enough **_

_**Get your hands full of water **_

_**Ya snort and ya snuff **_

_**An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle **_

_**Ud-dle-um-dum **_

They all did so.

Gordon: _**Ya douse and souse **_

_**Ya rub and scrub **_

_**Ya sputter and splash all over the tub **_

_**You may feel cold and wet when you're done **_

_**But ya gotta admit it's good clean fun **_

_**So splash all ya like **_

_**It ain't any trick **_

_**As soon as you're through **_

_**You'll feel mighty slick **_

Bloo: _**All you dorks**_

_**Are making**__** sick, goin' **_

_**blu-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle **_

_**Ud-dle-um-dum **_

Gordon started next scrubbing the friends' heads with a scrubber, since he was a cat he had to jump on the tub's edge to be able to reach. But when it was Eduardo's turn, he kept ducking out of the way. When Gordon finally got him, he knocked the friend's head in the tub, yet the cat scrubbed his furry back anyway.

Bloo looked back again. "Ha! What's next? Ribbons maybe even using 'perfume'?"

Eduardo's ears were full of water and he couldn't push it out, he shook his head with out much luck. He put his hooves in his mouth, blew and water came squirting out of his ears.

Meanwhile Raj was using Lazlo's shirt as a towel. Clam was walking around with water in his eyes and unknowingly Lazlo's pants as a towel, then Lazlo jumped free of their grip.

Bloo then sneered said. "Some guys you turned out to be." Gordon glared at him. "I'd like to see anybody make _me_ wash. If I didn't wanna."

Gordon quietly huddled everyone together. He whispered a plan to them, making some of them chuckle. They stopped whispering and started whistling while walking towards the blue Imaginary friend. Bloo didn't catch what was going on until he saw the gang surround him.

"Now!" shouted Gordon.

They all jumped on top of Bloo and carried him.

"Get him to the tub! Get him over to the tub!" Gordon shouted.

"Cut it out! Leggo! Leggo!" Bloo yelled while struggling, "Help! Fried-nappers!"

Then Eduardo was pushed out and he tumbled against Gordon. The Japanese bobtail then landed in Eduardo's arms.

"Awww, lindo gatito!" Eduardo said, smiling.

Gordon jumped off, "Never mind, just get the soap!"

Eduardo nodded and grabbed it, but the soap slipped out of his hands. He tried grabbing it, but it kept slipping out of one hand and the other.

When he tried pouncing to grab it, it slipped away, bounced against one of the friends and went into poor Eduardo's mouth. When he started to hiccup bubbles. "I'm going to feel that in the morning." he groaned.

Back with the rest of the gang, they were happily washing a disgruntled Bloo.

Gordon: _**Now scrub good an' hard **_

_**It can't be denied **_

_**That he'll look mighty cute **_

_**As soon as he's dried **_

Wilt, Raj and Lazlo: _**Well it's good for the soul **_

_**And it's good for the hide **_

_**To go **_

They dunked Bloo in the tub.

Bloo: _**Blud-dle-ud-udle-ud-dle **_

_**Ud-dle-um-dum **_

Then Eduardo tried holding his breath, which was causing him to turn red, he let out a large hiccup that sent him flying in the air and crashing to the ground.

Next everyone was putting bows and ribbons on Bloo.

"Isn't he cute?" Lazlo said joking around.

"He smells like a petunia!" Raj said as he and the started laughing.

Now Wilt put a flower wreath on Bloo's head. "He sure is cuter now!"

"You're gonna pay for this! Yes you are!" Bloo shouted.

Inside, Musa banged on the pot and called. "Chowtime!"

Gordon heard. "Dinner!" He told the gang.

"Food, hooray!" They all shouted as they dropped Bloo in the tub and ran off.

Bloo was now left soaking wet and in a bad mood. "Very funny. Let's all dunk the blue Imaginary friend!" He sarcastically said.

**AN: Well that was fun!**** But they're not out of the woods yet (no pun intended there). They've still got Queen Narissa to contend with.**


	6. A wicked plot

Back in the palace, the evil Queen Narissa stood before the magic mirror once more.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who _now_ is the fairest one of all?" she asked and the Oracle appeared.

"Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the home of the seven toons, lies Musa, fairest one of all." answered the mirror.

"Musa lies dead in the forest," Narissa said to him, "Tien has brought me proof, behold her heart."

She opened the creepy chest to show the insides, (which thankfully we do not see).

" Musa still lives, the fairest in the land." corrected the mirror, "Tis the heart of a boar, you hold in your hand."

"The scales of a boar?!" Narissa shrieked, "I've been deceived!" she stormed out of the room and headed down below into a potions lab.

This section of the castle has been hidden for a very long time and for reasons the network censors won't allow us to reveal; suffice it to say this is where Narissa does most of her deadliest spells and hexes.

"The heart of a boar, the insolent fool of a warrior!" she snapped, throwing the chest away, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

She approached the selves and took out a book on transformations; if she was going to finish Musa off for good she was going to have to be very tricky.

"I'll need a disguise." She said flipping through the pages, "Hmm, mummy dust to make me older. To change my robes, the black of night." She poured the potion into the glass; causing the liquid ion the first glass to turn black.

"To age my voice, an old hags cackle." She said as she turned on a Bunsen burner which boiled a potion causing the liquid inside to give off a hag cackling, the liquid then went through a tube which poured into the glass.

"To whiten my hair, a scream of fright!" she held the glass under a nozzle, she turns it and smoke pours into it, and the smoke levitates up taking on the form of a screaming ghost cloud. Now we see her at an open window and a breeze pours in, "A blast of wind, to fan my hate. A thunderbolt to mix it well." She said as a thunderbolt struck the potion.

In the glass we see her reflection, "Now begin thy magic spell." She said before drinking the whole thing.

Suddenly she dropped the glass and the room began spinning out of control; looking more a whirl of black, red, green and white. Her hair turned stark white and her skin became old and wrinkled. "Look! My hands!"

When everything stopped spinning, we hear…"My voice. . .my voice," she cackled, "A perfect disguise!"

Finally Narissa reveals herself to have been transformed into an ugly old hag garbed in teal robes.

Her ugly appearance startled the crow so much it hid inside on old skull.

"And now a gruesome fate to fit one so fair." She looked through another book, "Ah here we are . . . A poisoned apple, _sleeping death_, one taste of the poisoned apple… and the victim's eyes will close forever. . . in the sleeping death." She said sinisterly.

And the camera pans out focusing on the hag's eyes as everything fades to black. . . a sign of things to come.

**AN: Oh-oh I smell trouble!**


	7. Party on

Nighttime and surprisingly, most of the forest residents were on a big balcony, dancing to some music. And inside the friends were playing music.

Friends: _**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay**_

Musa is seated in a chair nearby clapping her hands to the beat.

Gordon: _**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

Wilt: _**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

Raj: _**Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay**_

Bloo just frowned as he played the organ then Lazlo danced over to Musa.

Lazlo: _**I'd like to dance and tap my feet**_

_**But they don't keep in rhythm**_

_**You see, I washed them both today**_

_**And I can't do nothing with 'em**_

Lazlo tapped danced away.

Friends: _**Ho hum the tune is dumb**_

_**The words don't mean a thing**_

_**Isn't this a silly song**_

_**For anyone to sing?**_

As Bloo played the organ, Eduardo did some tricks with his drums. For a joke, both Lazlo and Clam pushed Wilt in front of Musa to sing a song.

"I…" Wilt looked sheepish, causing the gang to laugh except Bloo who just kept playing his organ.

Now Wilt blushed, the others laughed harder until Bloo finally shouted, "Just get it over with already!"

Wilt: _**I chased a battle droid up a tree**_

_**Way out upon a limb**_

_**And when he got the best of me**_

_**I got the worst of him**_

And Wilt blushed again.

Authors: _**Ho hum the tune is dumb**_

_**The words don't mean a thing**_

_**Isn't this a silly song**_

_**For anyone to sing?**_

Eduardo was playing the flute and Clam was playing the cymbal in front of Musa, who gave it a kick at the end. Clam now walks off-screen chuckling, "Again!"

friends: _**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

Wormtail: _**Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay**_

Now Gordon asked Musa out to dance and she accepted taking turns dancing with the boys

friends: _**Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay**_

In another room, Raj put on a trench coat and climbed on top of Eduardo's head and they walked out looking like one tall person.

Friends: _**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay**_

The gang started laughing as Raj tries to bow to Musa almost falling, Eduardo quickly pulled him back up. The music started playing once more and Raj started dancing with Musa with Eduardo trying to match the dancing steps.

Authors: _**Hey! Hey!**_

_**Hey! Hey!**_

They were happily playing and clapping until Raj was about to sneeze.

"Duck and over!!" yelled Bloo, jumping behind the organ.

Everybody took cover and when Raj sneezed, he was blown out of the coat leaving Eduardo waving sheepishly.

Musa and the gang, except for Bloo all started laughing. Raj slid down the pole chuckling embarrassedly and Musa took a seat. "That was much fun! You guys sure know how to party."

"Now you do something." Lazlo said to her.

"Well, what could I do aside from anything to do with my powers and strengths?" She asked.

"Tell us a story." Eduardo suggested.

"Yeah tell us a story!" Everyone (animals included) shouted in unison.

"Something true." said Wilt.

"Something romantic." Blackberry said.

Musa pretended to look thoughtful then she began. "Well… once there was a princess."

"Was the princess you lass?" Gordon asked.

Musa nodded. "And she fell in love."

"Was it hard to do?" asked Raj.

"It was actually very easy," She continued. "Anyone can see that the prince was brave and charming. . . the only one for me."

"Was he strong and handsome?" asked Mallow, one of the kittens.

"Was he big and tall?" asked Pipkin.

"There was nobody like him… anywhere at all." Musa said dreamingly.

"Did he say he loved you?" Wilt asked.

"Did he steal a kiss?" Gordon asked.

Musa: _**He was so romantic**_

_**I could not resist**_

Everyone exchanged glances and made themselves comfortable.

Musa: _**Someday my prince will come**_

_**Someday we'll meet again**_

_**And away to his castle we'll go**_

_**To be happy forever I know**_

The friends all listened intently to the song, except Bloo, who was half hidden in the shadows.

"Blech! Mushy stuff!." He gagged.

Musa: _**Someday when spring is here**_

_**We'll find our love anew**_

The forest residents were listening lovingly too, Hazel and his mate Primrose (AN: Hyzenthlay's name in the TV series) touched each other's noses; Bigwig and Spartina nuzzled one another; Kehaar let his mate Gluck rest her head on his shoulder.

Musa: _**And the birds will sing!**_

_**And wedding bells will ring**_

_**Someday when my dreams come true**_

**AN: Romantic isn't it? But there's still one adversity left for the heroes in this story.**


	8. Sleep time for all but one

When Musa finished singing, the gang sighed and the clock struck 11:00 pm at night.

"Whoa." remarked Musa. "It's past snooze time."

She then started shooing upstairs. "Go right upstairs to bed."

"Hold it there!" Gordon said, stopping Clam. "The lass will sleeping in our beds upstairs."

"What?" Bloo snapped.

Musa looked taken aback, "Well thanks, but where'll you guys sleep?"

"We'll be quite comfortable down here." DarkMagicianmon said, "Right lads?"

"We sure will!" The gang sans Bloo said in unison.

While the others were talking, Eduardo noticed the only pillow they had downstairs.

"We'll be alright." Lazlo said.

"Go right on up." said Wilt.

When no one was looking, Eduardo tiptoed over to the couch.

"Ok, if you insist." Musa said as she headed upstairs. "Good night."

"Good night!" The gang smiled.

Eduardo got comfortable on the couch with the pillow. As soon as Musa closed the door, the friends immediately rushed to the couch, with Eduardo holding on to his pillow. They jumped on him and started tugging over the pillow trying to claim it for himself.

"Now don't get excited!" Gordon said trying to get them to calm down. "Remember share and share alike!" The pillow started to tear. "Look out, it'll rip!"

The pillow tore and feathers flew everywhere, Eduardo was still on the couch, then he shrugged, took out a feather and used it as a pillow.

----------------

In the room, Musa was praying.

"And bless the seven gang, who have taken me in and given me their friendship. Amen." She got up, but sat back down. "Oh yes, and please help Bloo to like me."

--------

Downstairs, Bloo was lying down angrily on some flour sacks. "Sheesh, women."

He then felt uncomfortable and found a football under the sacks. He tossed it aside and tried to go back to sleep, he was woken up by loud snoring.

In another room, Lazlo was sleeping on a armchair, Wilt under a table. Gordon was curled up on a bean bag chair.

Raj was sleeping on the couch using Eduardo's side as a pillow. Eduardo started moving around and mumbling in his sleep, startling Raj, who poked him and he instantly calmed down. Then Raj went back to sleep.

Clam was asleep on the rug. A fly landed on him, but it flew away when Clam turned over. Then the fly landed on his head again and fell asleep.

-------------------------

Back in the castle dungeon, Narissa as a hag dunked an apple into a cauldron of green liquids, "Ah perfect." She said taking the apple out and it turned red to hide its poison.

"Red as a harmless apple but one bite and Musa will sleep forever then I'll be fairest in the realm." She cackled until she recalled something. "Hold! There maybe an antidote for this." She looked at the book and found something, "_The victim of the sleeping death can be revived only by love's first kiss_." She read, "Loves first kiss? Hah, those fools won't be able to figure it out, they'll think she's dead. She'll be buried alive! Buried alive!" she cackled as she closed the book and put the apple in a picnic basket and left for the Forest.

In the dungeon watching, two crows exchanged glance and the first one asked the second, "Did that scare you?"

The second crow nodded.

**AN: OKAY that's it for now but I'll update the next chappie soon.**


	9. Hidden threat

The next morning, the forest animals were up and awake by the time the friends were ready to leave for the mine.

"Now remember, lass," Gordon was telling Musa. "Narissa is as cunning and vicious as a snake on the prowl, so be cautious of strangers."

"Chillax, I'll be okay." Musa replied then kissed the Scottish-accented cat on the forehead. "See you tonight."

Gordon chuckled the he called a bit more seriously, "Lads, let's move out!"

Wilt was the second one to step out, and he leaned down to Musa's eye level. "Now you be careful… sorry, I mean if anything were to happen…"

Before he could finish, Musa kissed him on the head. "Later."

Wilt blushed. "See ya later." He said as he left.

From inside the house, the other friends were watching, Bloo rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Oh brother...."

Next Raj came out. "Just make sure to look after the house and yourself." He joked.

"Oh Raj." Musa gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." He said leaving, while Eduardo was coming out ready for a kiss, Raj was waving good-bye. "Bye!" He shouted until a butterfly landed on the tip of his trunk and he sneezed, blowing back Eduardo, "Sorry!"

Then Eduardo came back, Musa kissed him on the cheek and Eduardo left all ditzy.

While Lazlo and Clam were taking their turns, Bloo looked in the mirror shining himself.

By the door, Musa was saying goodbye to everyone, Bloo walked up to her.

"Ahem." He said trying to get her attention, but she didn't hear him.

"HEY!" She looked at him. "Now you listen good, don't let anybody in the house! And I mean no one!" He said while turning away.

Musa smiled. "Bloo, you do care!"

She pulled him close to try and kiss him. Bloo, naturally, tried to get away, but didn't put up much of a fight.

When the fairy of music did kiss him, he stormed off angrily. As he walked further, his frown faded away and he sighed, then he looked back at Musa, who blew a kiss teasingly and waved goodbye to him.

Bloo then seemed to realize what he was doing so he frowned and walked away, not looking where he was going, he fell into a river and bumped his head on the bridge.

He got out and heard Musa call out: "Later Bloo!"

The imaginary friend just turned his back and walked away.

------------------------------

Meanwhile, Narissa the hag was heading for the house, with two vultures watching.

"Almost there... the little fools will be away and the pixie will be alone with this old peddler woman." She gloated.

The vultures exchanged nasty looks at each other.

-----------------------------------

Back in the cottage, Musa was busy baking a cake with the forest residents, while she was singing.

Musa: _Someday my prince will come_

_Someday we'll meet again _

_And away to his castle we'll go _

_To be happy forever I know _

She poured some frosting from a tube into a squeeze tube.

Musa: _Some day when spring is here _

_We'll find our love anew _

_And the birds will sing _

She used the frosting to spell 'Bloo' on the brownies.

Musa: _And wedding bells will ring _

_Someday when my dreams come true _

"Do you really think your prince is still out there, Musa?" asked Pipkin.

"I know so," Musa replied.

Then the animals spot something that frightens them away and Musa fearfully looks up to see the Narissa the hag at the window.

The hag chuckled, "All alone my dear?"

"Yeah, I am." Musa said a little scared.

She doubted an old lady would harm her, but man oh man, this one looked so creepy!

"Your other friends aren't here?"

"No, they're not but…"

Narissa smelled the cake. "Baking huh?"

"Yeah, a triple layer cake." Musa answered. "Gotta be big enough to fill seven mouths ya know."

"Ah but give them something fruity every once in a while." She then showed Musa the poisoned apple. "Like this."

"Well, it looks pretty tasty."

The forest residents were watching meanwhile from a safe distance.

"Just call it a hunch, but I don't trust her," said Bigwig sternly.

"Likewise." nodded Spartina.

Silverweed took one look at the hag a little more closely then he gasped in horror, "It's Narissa! She's here to destroy Musa!"

Nearby, Fiver began to shake uncontrollably and begins to wail, "The apple. . .the poisoned apple! Sleeping death! One bite… and the victim's eyes will close forever in the sleeping death!"

There was no doubt for Fiver had the sixth sense; He could predict events yet to come or sense a subtle threat while Silverweed was another Seer had the gift of seeing into another living being's mind by touch.

Scree the hawk made a grunting sound for he saw something up in a dead tree next to them. Hannah followed his gaze and gasped.

"Look!" cried Hannah.

"Vultures! They don't come unless something is dying or is about to," explained Blackberry, "That means Fiver and Silverweed are telling the truth!"

And good thing they noticed too, for now the hag was tempting Musa.

"Go on and have a bite…." Narissa offered handing over the apple.

The minute Musa's hand took the apple, the forest animals gasped silently and began attacking the hag; doing what ever they could to keep Musa safe.

Unfortunately Musa didn't understand their intentions and shooed them away. "Stop it! Stop it! You shouldn't frighten off old people."

The forest animals watched from the underbrush apprehensively as Musa kindly lead the disguised Narissa into the house.

Inside, the fairy sat Narissa down on a chair and when she was getting water from the sink, the hag smirked evilly holding the poisoned apple.

"What'll we do?" Pipkin asked worriedly.

"It's no use, Musa won't listen to us." said Hazel. "Her only chance are the seven friends - Everyone! To the mines, quickly!"

And so all the forest creatures sped off towards the mines as fast as they could, hoping that they wouldn't be too late.

**AN: Well that's one chapter for now everyone I'll update as soon as I get back from that awesome family trip to the US, I promise! **


	10. Fight and loss

**AN: Hey guys I'm back! And I ****had a great time in the US! Anyhow I plan on completing some of my fanfics before I get back to college. Plus that way I can continue some other parodies I've been Wanting to do for a long time…**

At the mines, the seven friends were just getting ready for work.

Friends: _Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho _

_It's off to work we go _

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho _

While the forest residents were still running to get help from them.

The friends tossed their pick axes in the mining cart and pulled it with a rope while whistling. Eduardo and Wilt helped the bean scouts get up on top of the cart and pushed from behind.

"Look!" Gordon suddenly shouted and stopped, which caused the others to bump into him.

The forest animals had finally caught up to them and we're trying to get their attention the best they could. However, unlike Musa, the seven friends weren't magical so naturally to their ears, the forest animal's cries only sounded like frantic screeching, chittering and squeaking.

Bloo was waving his arms around at Trill and Warble. "Beat it! Go on, get lost!"

"What is up with them?" Gordon asked while he was being chased by Hickory and his warren.

"Se volvieron locos!" Eduardo shouted as he was hanging onto tree while Bark, the she-badger, tugged on his pant leg.

While Kehaar, Gluck and Skree were pulling on Raj's scout uniform.

"I have not a clue what's-" Raj accidentally sneezed, knocking the birds three feet backwards. But the larger birds simply flew right back.

----

_Back at the house… _

"Now since you've been so good to a poor old woman like me, I'll give the apple, free of charge dearie." said the hag.

Musa looked hesitant unsure, she would've felt better if she was at least able to pay the lady for her troubles. "Well, I'm dunno… I really wish I could . . ."

"Just between then you and me, I'll share this little secret: This is no ordinary apple; it's a magic wishing apple."

"A wishing apple?" Musa looked skeptical for a moment.

"Yeah one bite and all your dreams come true."

As if to back up Narissa's trick the apple flashed bright green for moment before Musa's blue eyes.

----

Back by the mines, the animals were still trying to get the friend's help.

By now Gordon had climbed up a tree, "What ails them all?"

Just above Clam's head a lightbulb suddenly switched on then fell on top and broke and he suddenly said: "Maybe Narissa's got Musa!"

All the animals nodded.

"Narissa? MUSA!" The friends all shouted in unison.

"The witch'll gonna finish her!" Bloo shouted, "We gotta save her!"

"I'm sorry, but how're gonna get there in time?" Wilt wondered out loud.

Thankfully, Blackberry seems to have found the solution, for she had climbed up on what appeared to be an abandoned cart in the middle of the woods. Bloo noticed it and then turned to the others, "Well, there's always my way…"

Within seconds the whole gang climbed up on the cart while Eduardo began to pull. All that was needed for him to start running was for Gordon was whisper in his ear that Narissa was being to mean to Musa right now in the cottage.

"Hold on Musa!" he yelled determinedly, "I save you from the mean meanie!"

And he took off with the animal residents not too far behind.

-------

"Come on! There must be something your dear little heart desires…." The hag falsely wondered, "Perhaps someone you love…"

"Well there _is_ someone." Musa admitted, blushing.

"Ah, I thought so. Now do take the apple." The witch put the apple in Musa's hands. "Just make your wish and have a bite."

"Uh, okay. I wish… I wish…"

--------

Eduardo was pulling the cart as fast as he could, taking a short cut down a hill.

--------

"And we'll get married and live happily ever after." Musa finished.

"Perfect! Now take a bite! Before the wish grows cold." Narissa urged her.

Musa finally took a bite then she held her head. "Hey, I feel weird. . . . ."

A smirking Narissa watched Musa starting to lose consciousness. "Yes… yes…!"

Finally Musa fell to the ground now motionless, the poisoned apple rolling away from her limp hand across the floor. The hag laughed. "Now_ I'll_ be fairest in the realm!"

She walked outside with it beginning to rain hard. That was when she saw the gang riding fast towards her.

"There she goes! After her!" Bloo shouted.

The gang hopped off the cart and took chase while the animals rushed into the cottage just as a storm began brewing.

By then Narissa had climbed some rocky cliffs with the friends still in hot pursuit the witch continued until she got to a cliff. She then noticed a boulder upon the ledge next to her and got a horrid idea. She picked up a long branch and began to loosen the boulder.

Thankfully, Wilt noticed first, "Heads up!"

"It's a dead end for all of you!" cackled Narissa.

"Oh yeah?!" a loud voice from high above boomed.

Right on cue, lightning struck the cliff Narissa had been standing on, sending her screaming to her death.

The seven friends all ran to the cliff to see and cringed.

"Eww…" said Lazlo, "That's bad way to die."

"Gruesome end." Nodded Clam.

Then suddenly they all gasped then cried, "Musa!"

--------

Later that night, the friends were back at the house and saw they were too late. Musa had fallen victim to the sleeping death; they placed her body upon some soft furniture and wept. Even the reluctant Bloo shed tears of pain.

Outside, the rabbits of Watership down and all of their friends also mourned the fairy of music.

"My heart has joined the Thousand," Hazel said softly and the other rabbits joined his speech, "For my friend stopped running today."

It was a sad evening for all of them….little did they know that neither death nor the Black rabbit of inlé had come for musa yet...

**AN: *Sniff* So sad but it'll get better…wait and see…**


	11. Happy ending

**AN: Okay then people here's the grand finale! Now for me to do the final chappie to **_**Harunella**_** and **_**Hairspray W/ a twist.**_** Then I can get started on that musical gala I've been meaning to do. Oh and check it out, E-witch just updated the next chapter for Order of the duck!**

_Musa, the fairy of music,__ was still so beautiful that even in death; neither friends nor animals couldn't find it in their hearts to bury her._

_They fashioned a coffin made of glass and gold and kept her in it in hopes that someday she'll wake._

_For months__, Sora had wondered about Shelby's disappearance. He soon entered the Mystical_ _Forest and heard of a young fae who slept in a glass coffin._

In a pretty meadow where Musa lay, Eduardo, Bloo and Gordon removed the glass case and the other friends, and the forest residents placed flowers by her coffin and Clam placed a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

Sora arrived and approached them.

"My god, what happened?"

"I know you, you're Sora; the legendary keyblade bearer." Lazlo said.

"I am." He replied. "What happened to her?"

A teary Pipkin looked at him, "Oh Sora! If only we'd told you about Musa sooner, we wouldn't be mourning for not protecting her from her wicked stepmother Narissa."

Sora felt his insides grow cold with fear, "Is… she a princess?"

"One of the kindest and fairest in the entire realm, lad," Gordon said sadly.

"Yes, and she was a friend to all rabbits and the creatures of the forest," added Strawberry sadly.

There was no mistake then; Musa is the name of the same beautiful girl he met in the palace courtyard. Morosely, Sora then approached Musa's body and kissed her gently. He knelt down with everyone else following suit as a sign of reverence.

Then, Musa's midnight blue eyes fluttered open, she slowly stretched and sat, to everyone's surprise and joy.

She turned and saw Sora and smiled, "It's you!"

"That's right, Musa, and I promise you that Narisaa will never harm you or your friends ever again," Sora said and took her hand in his, "Musa of the Harmonic Nebula, would you be my wife?"

"I do."

There was great rejoicing in the forest and Sora promised to invite them all to his wedding and Musa's. The lovely fairy of music kissed the seven friends and the animals all goodbye and together she and Sora rode off into the sunset.

While the gang was waving good-bye to the lovebirds, Bloo turned to the rabbits and said: "Say, Fiver, you're one who can see the future, what's it hold for them?"

Fiver turned to him patiently, "Sorry, Bloo, my vision doesn't work like that."

"I'll tell you what I see then," Hazel spoke up calmly, "Joy and sadness, loss and love, despair and hope….life, lived as it comes. And their lives together is just the beginning…"

While they were talking we see Sora and Musa finally approaching a glowing castle in the distance.

**AN: And that's a wrap for this fic, as soon as I finish **_Harunella_** keep your eyes peeled for the musical gala fic I'm setting for the FAF and Order of the Lion gang! **


End file.
